2PoundingHearts & 1Broken Series 2 Suicdal Romance
by PockyGirl
Summary: Sakura gets in a fight with saskue Ino's with garra! And There all going to a uniform school! With the same couples but a new one theres bound to be more drama then before


**2 Pounding Hearts ****&****1 Broken**

**Series 2 ****Suicidal**** romance**

-So Far here's some stuff that has happened Ino is now with Garra , they moved out of their villages and are now attending a normal high school but they still use their ninja skills in school manly during gym negi is finally being nice to Hinata and to top it off their school has a uniform rule and that there all 16 now but Naruto is still crazy- please enjoy and the 4th part of the second series will be up soon and maybe the 3rd series if you like it-

Saskue, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Garra were walking to School."So today is the day we start "Sakrua said as she looked up at the new school building."Today is the day we start high school "Sakura shouted as they all walked into the building. They all went to the office to get there schedules "Uzumaki Naruto,Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Yamanaka Ino,Hyuuga Hinata, & Garra of the Desert Here are your class schedules you are all in the same classes and your lockers are down the hall on the left." said the principle."Thank you" They all said as they left the office."Locker 7B" Ino said as they found all of them. All of a sudden garra came behind Ino and hugged her."Ah garra you scared me" Ino said as she turned to face him." Sorry Ino "Garra said as he snuck a kiss.

Naruto & Hinata looked at them and snickered " Wow and they have only been going out for like how long?" Naruto blurted out .Sasuke & Sakura turned away from everyone and walked to their new homeroom. They opened the door and everyone got silent they heard kids whispering what's up with their hair?. They both sat down in the back next to each other as the others walked in to the class room and sat near them. All day everyone avoid them but towards the end of the day Naruto got into a fight and the outcome didn't look good by everyone but the 6." WHAT YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY CAT BOY!!" " YHA MABEY I SHOULD WHIP THAT SMUG SMILE OF YOUR FACE!"Naruto shouted at the guy."FINE KID I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT 3:00 AFTER SCHOOL ILL BE WAITING!" " Fine consider it a match" Naruto said as he walked off to class."Naruto are you sure you can take him on?" Hinata asked as she walked up to him."Yha I can do it don't you worry." Naruto said as he kissed her forehead.

Ino & Garra were walking down the hallway for the extra class when garra suddenly stop her and they walked into a closet."Garra what are you doing?" Ino asked but he put his finger to her lips and said" I just wanted to spend some time alone with you that's all Hun."." garra..." Inos voice trailed off as a teacher opened the door." My what do we have here you to get to class now!" "Yes ..Mamma" They said as they ran off to class. The bell rang and school was let out "Sasuke Naruto about to start the fight wane go watch?" Sakura asked ." Well we better go to save him if the demon comes out awning" Sasuke said as they started to walk down the hall way."Alright come on let's start!" Naruto shouted as the fight being."Alright boy try this on!" the guy yelled as he swing at him but Naruto being a clever boy used his nigh tenets in the battle. It was a pretty intense battle but in the end Naruto one."naruto..." "what is it" he said. Sakura and Ino hit him in the head."Oww what was that for?" he asked while he rubbed he's head. "you idiot you could of tried to fight without using your chakra!" sakura shouted. "yha I agree" Ino said as she went near garra."fine I won't use it in a fight here aging" Naruto said as they all walked home. That night sakura had a dream that she wished she didn't have. .. Sakura's Dream .. She's laying on the floor it was the battle between Sasuke and itachi She was thinking to herself as she saw little bit of the battle" Why did he do this to me" .. End Of Dream .. Sakura awoke in a cold sweat." I will never forget that moment " She said as she laided back down in her bed. "hmm sakura did you say something?" asked Hinata who sakura shared a room with. "oh it was nothing " she said as she thought to herself" Sasuke your going to pay for that" Warning I have to say that this is going to get dark so if you want to keep reading if not then let your eyes start to bleed & hers a little recap of what's happened That night sakura had a dream that she wished she didn't have. .. Sakura's Dream .. She's laying on the floor it was the battle between Sasuke and itachi She was thinking to herself as she saw little bit of the battle" Why did he do this to me" .. End Of Dream .. Sakura awoke in a cold sweat." I will never forget that moment " She said as she laided back down in her bed. "hmm sakura did you say something?" asked Hinata who sakura shared a room with. "oh it was nothing " she said as she thought to herself" Sasuke your going to pay for that" As sakura awoke up she went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her and rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a bag that was hidden under the sink. She slowly opened the bag and pulled out a razor. She was about to cut herself when Ino knocked on the door.

"Sakura are you ok in there?" she asked as she tried to turn the knob."Yha imp fine ." She replied as she put the razor in her pocket." Well could you please hurry up?" Ino said as she unlocked the door."I'm done its all yours." She said as she opened the door."Thanks sakura ." Ino said as she closed the door behind her. Sakura went back to her room and made sure that no one was there. "finally" She said as she cut herself. "Naruto get your dead but up!" Garra shouted as he knocked Naruto off the bed."Oww garra what was that for !" He yelled as he got up."You idiot were going to be late if you don't get ready!" Garra said as he buttered some toast." Fine! I'll go take a shower and get ready." Naruto said as he dragged himself up the staries. Saskue came down the stairs he was barely awake. "saskue you don't look to good man" Garra said as he finished his toast." I didn't sleep to well..." he said as the memory popped back into his mind. Sakura she was laying on the floor her desk on the ground She layed so stiff she wasn't moving Sasuke went into shake nor was she breathing.. he shake he's head to get it out of his mind. "its ok I'm good for the day." he said as he grabbed he's back pack."Alright dude but if you get sick don't blame me." garra said as he grabbed his bag to as Naruto somehow managed to get down stairs on time. "Sakura come on were going to be late." Hinata said as she taped on the door.

"Sorry be out in a second." she said as she grabbed her bag and opened the door."Sakura what's with the bracelets?" Ino asked as she saw some pretty dark bracelets around sakura hand. "oh I just thought I'd wear them today." she said ."Come on girls let get a moving!" Hinata said as she pushed them out of the door. They meet the guys out side."Hey Hinata!" Naruto said as he hugged her."Hi Naruto " She said as she hugged him back. Garra popped up behind Ino and hugged her. She just smiled and turned around and kissed him. Sasuke was about to go up to sakura but she just looked into he's eyes with a lifelessly stare .As they all walked to school sakura stayed away from Sasuke. He tried to talk to her but she just avoid him and gave him that look. During their free period(first period) he grabbed her arm as she was walking away and said to her "Sakura why aren't you talking to me!".

As her grabbed her arm he grabbed tighter( and remember what she had just did earlier ).He felt something wet on his hand he pulled his hand away and saw that it was covered in blood and that bandages socked in it where falling off her arm. "sakura ... what's going on..." he said as he saw blood dripping off her arm."You Did This To Me" she shouted as she ran off. He tried to chase after her but couldn't keep up. He stopped when he saw her in the hallway she was standing a pool of blood he tried to reach for her but.. he woke up seeming that she was not there was no blood but in he's hands he held a heart it said this: ITS ALL YOUR FALUT. He tried to fight the tears but he couldn't he knew that it was about what had happened but as a tear hit the paper the ink dissipated but what it wasn't written in ink. He's eyes stared at it. It was written in sakura blood. He threw it to the ground and covered he's head and screamed "WHAT IS GOING ON!!".He sat there and caught his breath. He got up and looked for anyone the at knew where sakura went."Ino Ino!"He Shouted as he found her. "What is it Sasuke?" she asked as she closed her locker. "Do you know where sakura is?" he asked her."Yha she's in the nurses office something about her passing out" Ino said as she walked with him to the office. Warning I have to say that this is going to get dark so if you want to keep reading if not then let your eyes start to bleed & hers a little recap of what's happened As her grabbed her arm he grabbed tighter( and remember what she had just did earlier ).

Sasuke ran to the office to see her laying in a bed. "what happened to her!" He asked as the nurse came in . " she passed out it looks like she's been cutting herself and lack of blood cause her to pass out .". Sasuke sat on the bench and watched her hoping that she would wake up."Ino!" Garra shouted as he caught up to her" Whets going on I saw Sasuke screaming in the hallway ." "I don't know " Ino replied hope she wasn't doing it aging Ino said to herself as they caught up to Naruto & Hinata."Hey what's up?" Naruto said as he hugged hanta."Something's wrong with sakura." Ino said as they looked in shock at her." What happened!?" they all shouted." She's.. well ... she's in the nurses office she passed out cause she well as..." Her Voice trailed off as she saw Sasuke running out of the building."Sasuke is she alright!" Ino shouted as she ran towards him. "No she's not she still asleep up there and the nurse told me to leave ." Sasuke replied as he started to cry. In The Nurses room sakura started to have a horrible dream. .. Sakura's Dream .. (She's running down a hall way to get to Sasuke)"Sasuke! Sasuke!" she shouted but she stopped cause her body couldn't move." what's happening " she said as a pool of blood started to suck her down. "SASKUE HELP ME!" she shouted but all he did was walk away. .. End Of Dream ..

"NO!" sakura woke up screaming in her sleep. "No Why Didn't you save me!" ."Sakura calm down!" The nurse said as she ran in. She got up and ran out of the building. She ran past every one "Sakura! " Sasuke shouted rubbing the tears out of he's eyes. "Sasuke.." Sakura said as she fell over. Sasuke ran over and caught her."Sakura please say something!" Sasuke said as he hugged her. "why did you save me?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him."Because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt" he said as he smiled at her."Sasuke I'm... I'm sorry!" she said as she hugged him back."Aww that's sweet" Hinata said as Ino agread. Sakura looked over at her friends and smiled. Sasuke leaned in and kissed sakura as he pulled away he said " I'm sorry for hurting you." They all started to walk home and as they did Ino Asked sakura one thing" Why Did You Start cutting again?" Sakura stopped ad stared at Ino."Because the same reason why you started to." She said as she walked up near Sasuke and held his hand. -End Of Part 3-

- look for part 4 soon I'm writing it right now-


End file.
